


Дин не понимает

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин вернулся из Чистилища, а Сэм - не такой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дин не понимает

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dfhbfwbb.dg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dfhbfwbb.dg).



Дин сразу не понимает.  
Потому что Сэм, когда признал, сразу обнял. Не выискивал подвоха и дальних планов, обхватил меджежатина - тяжелый и горячий, но отвернул морду, ткнулся влажным в шею, обжег выдохом загривок. Шальной от счастья, бывает, решил Дин, облизнул пересохшие губы и потрепал мелкого по отросшей гриве.

"Я не охочусь" для Дина как детское пуканье. Разгребали, знаем, у Сэмми заеб, выплывем.

А девчонка не понравилась. У Сэмми лучше бывали. Но хоть не один жил, Дин знает - одному брату нельзя. Сразу пойдут демоны, сделки, апокалипсис. Но девчонка все равно - не то.

Дин тащит его за собой не оглядываясь. Сэм же ни на шаг, как хвост от собаки. Иначе не бывает. Ощущение словно позвонок вправили - нудная корежащая боль сменилась чувством - "вот оно, встало как надо" и легкостью, будто крылья отросли.

Сэм кривится на новую охоту, брыкается опрашивать свидетелей, козлит - не почистил оружие, как последний гражданский, Дин чуть голову ему не оторвал как тому вампиру затупившимся мачете. Всей радости - навык прочесывания интернета не потерян, тут Дин ему по-прежнему доверяет.

Понимание прорезается, когда спят не в машине, стуча зубами под куртками, а на мотель наскребли. Дин тупо разглядывает кровати. Две, не сдвинутые, и стол меж ними как нарочно. Задница Сэма красноречиво показывает его отношение к надеждам Дина. И не то чтобы Дин не пробовал подкатить. Просто Сэм давно вырос и чтобы объяснить, что не в настроении, не нуждается в словах. Это в шестнадцать он мог ругаться и вопить "Пусти, не надо!", когда не мог увернуться от щекотки. Сейчас - легко разжимает пальцы Дина на пряжке ремня. И Дин рад, что на помятой конечности пальцев все еще пять и он еще может ими шевелить. Ложиться на другую кровать ломает, вдвойне от того, что стол мешает видеть Сэма.

Через пару часов его заедает жаба за бабки, потраченные на мотель. Помыться не получилось - вода только холодная, дубак под хлипким одеялом похлеще чем на улице. И Сэм дальше, почти на другой планете. И тоже не спит, сучка упёртая. Он когда спит - возится постоянно, сопит смешно, прячет голову под подушку и похрапывает. А не маринованным зародышем скручен. Дин до утра перебирает причины. Вариант, что Сэм влюблен в лопоухую - последний в списке. Предпоследний - Сэм раскаялся и решил после смерти отправиться в рай.

Сваливают они спозаранку. Дин сейчас не образец тихого нрава и долгого терпения - но то, как его выбешивает Сэм за завтраком, что-то запредельное. "Подай пожалуйста", "Спасибо", "Будешь салат?". Словно игра в нормальную семью из телешоу дошла у Сэма до стадии палаты с мягкими стенами, откуда его отпустили исключительно за непрошибаемый пацифизм и тотальную безвредность.

И охота, как на грех, срывается. Ведьма оказалась безмозглой болтливой дурой со склонностью к дурацким фокусам. Якобы вифлиемское проклятье, оказывается кошкой зараженной бешенством и он прекращает ее мучения одной пулей. И если б это было самое большое разочарование Винчестера. Он способен пережить облом на работе и динамо в постели. Но жить рядом с живым, здоровым (Дин проверял!) Сэмом и не понимать откуда глухой игнор - выше его способностей. Он выскребался из преисподней и заново собирал разорванного себя не для "Спокойной ночи" вместо "Ди-ин, давай?". Больше и в пример-то поставить нечего - мелкий тупо молчит на все, что не предполагало ответа из вежливости. А Дин, выгрызая свободу, хотел получить брата, а не учебник по этикету для младших классов.

Ночами он вспоминает. Еле сдерживается, чтобы не сунуть руку в трусы, делая воспоминания живее. От Сэмова сучизма спасали обычно: время, охота и провокации. И Дину требуется неделя, чтобы признать - делать ставку на первое не стоит. Сэм изображает из себя травоядного идиота, натурального до кишок и печёнки. И ладно бы сам в это верил. Дин обострившимся звериным чутьем отлавливает голодные взгляды, копчиком ощущает готовность вцепиться и взять. Но стоит обернуться - морок опять на месте, Сэм-пасущийся-на-лугу, получите пользуйтесь.

На разговоры мелкий не ведется, от охот в последнее время только расстройство - вместо вампиров свиней на ферме порезали сатанисты, в детском парке обосновалась беглая мартышка, а не призрак, и туристы переломали ноги совершенно без помощи потусторонних сил. Хоть Дин и отвел душу, выбивая ремнем дурь из пойманных идиотов в черных рясах и пострелял о души, гоняя собак, напугавших лоботрясов охочих до лесных легенд, должного облегчения это не принесло. И новых новостей, хоть тресни не поступает. В арсенале остается последнее средство.

Теперь ни одна официантка не пройдет не обласканной. Комплименты текут рекой, салфетки с телефонами исправно запихиваются в карман, сопровождаемые страстными взглядами заинтересованных сторон - двумя много-в-постели-обещающими, одним - злобным. Дин заводит новый парфюм, бреется вечерами и шарахается по свиданиям до рассвета. От него несет развратом и женщинами за милю, скоро кобели на запах будут в стаи сбиваться. А толку - ноль. Сэм стал выпадать из роли безобидного травоядного, больше напоминая озверевшего питекантропа - нервный, с засаленной башкой и злыми глазами. Но хоть бы палец протянул навстречу.

На третьей неделе Дин решает готовиться к взрыву. Смазку приготовил, и, на всякий случай, бинты - многофункциональная штука. Но вышло, что рвануло не там.

Телефон завалился куда-то под сиденье, Дин чуть спину об руль не сломал, пытаясь нащупать. Потом плюнул, набрал свой номер с сэмовой мобилы и чуть не раздавил несчастный пластик, услышав:

\- Вы позвонили на телефон Дина Винчестера, спасибо что помните его номер, если вам нужна помощь по сверхъестественному, перезвоните...

Слушать дальше мешают вытаращенные глаза Сэма поверх подноса с кофе, пирогом и салатом. Мелкий хлопает жратву не разбираясь, его латте растекается по обивке, он дергается от машины прочь. Наивный. От Дина? Не в этой жизни. Не после забегов на выживание по обе стороны от смерти. Дин прижимает его к стене в метре от двери мотеля. Злой, как никогда готовый вспомнить, во что превращался, чтобы выбраться из Чистилища.

\- Сэмми, какого??? - остальное в рыке состоит из ругани пополам с обидой. Запала хватает пока мелкий не разрывает взгляд, отворачиваясь, закукливаясь обратно в личину ничего-не-знаю-парня.

Пальцы соскальзывают с потертой ткани, Дин не может больше удерживать Сэма возле себя. Он все понял, в груди сердце заходится болью от этого знания, но теперь он понял. Сэм саботирует поиски. Не хочет охотиться. Ему просто жаль психованного, "отмотавшего срок" братца, он готов наплевать на скучную карьеру и нелюбимую девушку, он просто ждет, когда Дин перебесится. Успокоится, согласится на белый заборчик и шторы с ромашками, чтобы жить через улицу, изображая хороших знакомых. Сэм перегорел. Полностью.

Дин машинально поправляет брату порванный воротник, отталкивает. Вваливается в номер на ощупь, по памяти, не доверяя слепнущим от горя глазам. Собрать вещи, вытащить оружие. Он бьется о косяки, чуть не ломает ноги об стулья, режется... Плевать. Осталось найти в кармане ключи от машины и бросить на тумбочку. Сэму пригодится.

Внутри горечью переливаются ответы. Он не нужен. Сэм больше не хочет продолжать их безумную связь. Дин мечется по номеру, понимая, если затормозит хоть на секунду, рассыпется на запчасти, перестанет быть собой. Потому что ниточка, на которую он себя собирал, порвалась и выскользнула прочь из пальцев, немеющих от попыток ее удержать.

До головы не с первого удара доходит, во что он уперся. Сэм. Такой почерневший взгляд он видел у Сэма однажды, в богом и кроатоном проклятом городишке. Дина выворачивает от этой жалости, это хуже ножа под ребрами. Но Сэм держит, цепляет обкусанными ногтями кожу, до треска тянет рубашку, перехватывая, когда Дин разбивает захват. Сопит сердито и не отпускает. Дина пробивает наконец яростью, он бьет кулаками и Сэма отбрасывает на добрые пять футов. Как раз, чтобы не оглох:

\- Нахрена, Сэмми? Ну вот нахрена? Сказал бы сразу, я... - голос иссяк. Он и вправду не знает, что сделал бы, зная, что Сэм не ждет. Вариантов море - готовый демон, истекающий желчью и болью, ненавидящий себя больше остального мира. Дин оседает, упираясь лопатками в подвернувшуюся стену.

Резкая боль от впившихся в плечи пальцев приводит в чувство.

\- Дин, я не смог...

\- Чего ты блядь не смог? Сказать? - Он даже в уме не может закончить за него фразу "Я тебя больше не..."

\- Я не могу без тебя. - Как чертик из коробочки выскакивают долгожданные интонации, - Ди-ин...

\- И какого рожна ты мне жилы мотаешь?

Он едва не седеет, ловя ответный взгляд. Сумасшедший Сэм, рехнувшийся на своем брате, напрочь слетевший с катушек Сэмми, вцепляется ему в шею, сдавливает несильно, любя, до хрипа и трясет, словно ждет, что груши посыпятся. Ласково, пополам со слюной выплевывая наболевшее:

\- Не могу без тебя. Ты опять умрешь - вампир укусит, демон подловит, вендиго сожрет и отравится. А я - сдохну. Лягу сверху на гроб и перестану дышать. Ни какие ангелы не помогут! Я не смогу еще раз! НЕ! СМОГУ!!!

Сэм трясет его как водку в шейкере - до брызг из глаз и пены с прикушенного языка. Дин перехватывает его за локти, но успокоить взбесившуюся тушу не хватает не то что сил, массы. И требуется действительно крепкий удар под ребра, чтобы прекратилась тряска и бешеный лось опять стал похож на Сэма, тоже правда бешеного. Навалившегося, весом примявшего к стене, прилипшего потным лбом к лицу и косящими глазами пытающегося поймать и удержать взгляд.

\- Пожалуйста, Ди-ин...

Дин проталкивает пальцы в слипшиеся патлы, загребает много, чтобы удобнее было сжимать, тянет вниз, заворачивая носом к свету, сам вжимает в стену - не уйдешь. В красных по-вампирьи глазах - слезы. Дин пробует на вкус его рот - прокушенную губу, почти сухой язык, со вчера не чищенные зубы. Горько, солоно и правдиво. Он сминает Сэма, заставляя прогнуться под свой рост. Выдыхает ему в рот, чтобы забилось вглубь и подольше не покидало:

\- Я всегда возвращаюсь. - Поцелуй, как ангельская печать, все что под ним - сохранится навечно. - Я здесь, Сэм. С тобой. Чувствуешь?

Некстати вспоминается год, когда Сэму мерещилось всякое. Дин всматривается в заросшее щетиной лицо, ищет.

\- Смотри на меня, Сэмми, - Сэм таращится как лошадь ослепленная пожаром, недоверчиво, в готовности бешено рваться из чужих рук. Не может принять свое спасение, до сих пор думает - в аду. Боится, что радость обернется сносящей разум болью или насмешкой Глюцифера, мягкими стенами и дырой в душе размером с Импалу.

\- Знал же, что нельзя оставлять, ёбнешься... - бурчит старший.

Дин заваливает брата на постель. Как лося - подсекает ноги и придерживает от полного падения, раскатывает весом, не давая подняться. Трогает, мнет руками, сам проверяет и Сэму доказывает - он в порядке. Они оба в порядке. Все реально, их обычная дурацкая жизнь с мотелями без воды и привычкой дрыхнуть в дороге. Расстегивает куртку, лезет под рубашки, царапает бок через пропитанную потом майку, выдергивает к черту ремень. Сэм под ним - как долгожданный подарок, хочется разорвать мешающую обертку, но руки упорно цепляют краешки, аккуратно разворачивают красивую упаковку. В нос бьет резкий запах старого пота. Дин заворачивает на распластованном теле майку, лижет живот и ворчит от горечи. Стягивает джинсы, освобождает пах от трусов, стреноженный Сэм дергается освободиться, Дин натягивает ему куртку за плечи, не давая выбраться из рукавов. Мелкий ворочается, как младенец в пеленках, Дин тянется за смазкой. Наконец он видит правильную реакцию - Сэм заливается краской - от ушей до волосатых коленок, на общей волне заинтересованно поднимается член. Дин уделяет ему надлежащее внимание - разгоняет кровь, массирует, лезет нагло пальцами за яйца, трет и дразнит.

Сэм дергается на треск упаковки - рано. Дин хлопает его по бедру, чтобы повернулся набок и показывает презерватив натянутый на пальцы.

\- Ты же не готовился? - Сэма скручивает стыдом, - И не изменял...

Сэм и хотел бы съязвить в ответ, но не успевает, Дин уже вставил пальцы и из всех слов остались только "Ау", "Ырф!" и "Оооо..."

\- Я знал, что ты меня ждешь, - шепчет Дин в зардевшееся ухо, пальцы не растягивают, только лезут - внутрь-наружу, внутрь-наружу, лишая возможности не пустить или насадиться поглубже, - знал и стены грыз.

Он дразнит мелкого, драконит. Обещает и не дает, доводит до щенячьего скулежа, заставляет извиваться на кровати, дергаться, по девчачьи сжимая колени. Сэм перед ним, скручен и упакован, разгорячен и готов принять. Сэм ждал и надеялся, просто заблудился в продырявленных Люцифером мозгах, потерял ориентир и веру.

Теперь на шуршание фольги Сэмми вскидывается по другому - в готовности и жажде. Дин натягивает резинку, но не торопится - он хочет до конца развернуть подарок. Выпутывает бесконечные сэмовы ходули из штанин, расстегивает и стягивает куртку, рубашку. Он хочет медленно и нежно. Бесконечно долго, сладко до судорог. Но у них никогда так не получается - Сэм вцепляется клещом, захапывает освобожденными руками, вжимается. Дин сам не в курсе, как оказывается внутри, но уж точно не способен опозориться перед братом - поддает, врубаясь всем телом, подкидывая Сэма на простыне. Какое тут долго и нежно - они слишком долго ждали, чтобы смаковать удовольствие. Сэм прокусывает ему губу и сам скулит от грубости, но не дает замедлиться. Они теряются в пространстве и кончают одновременно, за секунду до того как ножка у кровати подламывается и взбрыкнувшая мебель сгружает их, шальных и счастливых на пыльный ковер.

Коленям Дина маневр не понравился, но старший готов терпеть что угодно, пока мелочь сидит у него на опадающем члене и довольно морщится, ворча:

\- Придурок, ты сломал мебель.

\- Сам такой, мы сделали это вместе. - он выцеловывает Сэму шею, царапает губы о щетину, слизывает горький пот. - В следующий раз мотель выбираю я.

\- С чего вдруг? - Сэм привычно взбрыкивает подняться, но не так-то просто выбраться из-под задумавшегося о продолжении брата.

\- Так бы и вылизал всего. Но без душа - воняешь.

Сэм пыхтит и карабкается прочь, на Джомолунгму с потной простыней. Дин карабкается следом, с грохотом они уравновешивают кровать на трех ножках. Сэм отворачивается, но не отбивается от рук, позволяет себя обнять и ёрзает, плотнее прижимаясь к брату.

\- Я не обманывал тебя с охотой.

\- М-м?

\- Мы действительны вышли на сайлемскую ведьму, обезвредили вифлиемское проклятье, вернули на путь истинный придурков поклонников сатаны. И даже стая проклятых псов была настоящей.

Дин фыркает ему в шею. Пой птичка, пой...

\- Просто ты вернулся не один. - Он прижимает руку напрягшегося Дина к своему животу, не давая дернуться прочь. - Я не знаю, кто в Чистилище усмиряет тварей, лишает их сил и сверхестественной мощи, но оно тебя явно покусало. Ведьма покончила с собой через неделю, когда поняла, что ты с ней случился навсегда. И кошку ты зря вблизи не рассматривал, она мне теперь снится. Мне Грег рассказывал, что творили студенты продавшие души аду. А ты их на колено и ремнем. Я чуть не поседел, если что.

\- И чего ты тогда боишься? М-м?

Сэм ворочается, пытаясь уйти от ответа, но щекотка действовала в шестнадцать, подействовала и сейчас.

\- Хватит! На суккубов ты как магнит действуешь. Задолбался из после тебя отлавливать.

\- Ревнуешь?

\- Боюсь выяснить, кого еще ты привлекаешь с той же силой. И еще - вода. Ты чертова ходячая гуманитарная катастрофа. Это был лучший мотель побережья до нашего приезда. И связь. И люди. Половина охотников что до тебя дозвонились теперь страдают провалами в памяти и напрочь не помнят слова Винчестер. Я чертовски боюсь...

Сэм повернулся в его руках, трехногая кровать опасно затряслась, но равновесия не потеряла. Дин разгладил пальцем его морщинки на лбу:

\- Будем выбирать охоту осторожнее.

\- Я чертовски боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. Я просто не смогу тебя еще раз похоронить. - Сэм задрожал. Сухие рыдания пугают Дина сильнее любой истерики.

\- Ей, я Бэтман! Сам вылезу и тебя из преисподней достану.

Сэм прижимается всем телом, тянется губами - поверить, пощупать. Дин естественно отвечает.

И на второй раз как и многие последующие у них действительно получается медленно и нежно, тягуче неторопливо и от этого совершенно мозговыносяще.

А к дурацким охотам и холодной воде они со временем привыкают.


End file.
